


Cable and the X-Force Have Movie Night

by itsedgzoi



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsedgzoi/pseuds/itsedgzoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cable and the X-Force argue about movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cable and the X-Force Have Movie Night

   "Hurry up Dad!" Hope called to Cable, and the soldier from the future started to walk down into the X-Force's surprisingly comfy hideout hidden under a few crashed airplanes to find his daughter curled up on an old, ripped up armchair, manipulating Netflix with some kind of strange remote that Forge had put together. Forge himself was sitting by Domino on an old, green couch, eying the space between them obviously wanting to move closer, and lastly, Dr. Nemesis was by himself on another armchair.  
   "What are we watchin'?" Cable asked while settling on the floor between Hope and Domino (because the good chairs couldn't handle the weight of his cybernetic implants).  
   "The Blind Side," Hope replied with a smile.  
   "Damnit Hope, I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that in the first place," Cable replied.  
   "I can deal with it," Domino said, earning a bad look from Cable.  
   "We can all agree on a good classic," Forge said.  
   "How about Pulp Fiction? I think you'd actually like it Hope," Domino suggested.  
   "Terminator is a better classic," Dr. Nemesis commented.  
   "But isn't that just like the story of Dad's life," Hope teased.  
   "Actually not, as your father is from the present, and he- never mind," Dr. Nemesis started, but he shut up after he got annoyed looks from everyone else.  
   "Maybe Hang Em High? O sorry Forge, I forgot cowboy movies were anti indian umm I mean native american sorry," Domino said with an apologetic look towards Forge.  
   "It's ok Neena," Forge said slightly awkwardly.  
   "Can we watch Rat Race again?" Hope asked.  
   "Sorry Hope, but those stupid comedies always remind me of Deadpool," Cable said with a small smile, getting some laughter from Hope and Domino.  
   After that, the rest of the night was filled with friendly argument, laughter, and obscure movie recommendations, and even though they didn't ever agree they all ended up having a good time.  
     
   


End file.
